Kane Umbra/Blackskull
Kane Umbra (commonly known as Blackskull) is one of the founding members of Team Liberty. A calm trainer from Mossdeep City, Blackskull specializes in Dark-Type Pokémon. History Early Life Not much is known about Blackskull's early life, up until his joining of Team Liberty. It is known that he was a rather wealthy man, as he provided most, if not all of the funding for Team Liberty and the building of the Alamo on Four Island. It is also known that he assisted Markus Aleivy and Shannon Ramirez on at least one occasion in an attempt to shut down a Team Rocket facility; the outcome of this mission is unknown. Rocket Takeover and Resistance Formation of Team Liberty Early Missions Operation RALLY The Attack on Four Island Apparent Death Blackskull was present on Four Island when John Ford appeared in an attempt to defeat and kill him and Goldhawk. The Liberty leaders faced off against Ford and his Darkrai, who seemed to be more powerful than most other Legendaries. However, after using Regirock, Regigigas and Mew, Blackskull and Goldhawk were able to defeat Ford. While attempting to arrest him, Ford ordered his Darkrai to use Spacial Rend, creating a hole in space before teleporting away. While trying to figure out how to close it, Blackskull was knocked into the portal by a desk, to the horror of Goldhawk. The portal closed afterward, apparently killing Blackskull. Return Several months after the fight against Ford and as a result of Ho-Oh's destruction of the entire Searcher organization, a dark version of the trainer Evan Tierra, created from Evan's anger and his bond to Palkia, opened a portal that lead to the Void, with which he used to threaten Searcher. After Searcher lost and was pushed in, two people emerged from the portal. One of them was the trainer Ethan Gold, and one was Blackskull himself, who had survived being sent into the portal. However, shortly after that, the two trainers were teleported away with the feral side of Evan Tierra, and sent to Nimbasa City. Appearance Blackskull stands at 5'10", with purple eyes, black hair and a pale complexion. He has a very pointed face, accenting his cool, sharp eyes. Blackskull tends to wear white jeans, a black sweater, and a purple headband, wrist cuffs and scarf, as well as black shoes. He also wears a belt, onto which several Pokéballs are always clipped. Personality WIP Pokémon Kane is a Dark-Type specialist whose team consists of an Aerodactyl, a Houndoom, a Tyranitar and a Weavile. All of these were pulled into Nine's portal when he was seemingly killed, and as such they are all alive as well, since Kane survived being sent into the portal. Quotes *""Well, an enemy of ours got away, we're exhausted and a lab is in ruins... why does this seem familiar?" "It's just like old times."" -- Blackskull and Goldhawk *''"... I suppose one of us had to go." -- Blackskull before being pulled into Ford's portal. '' *''"I told you... we'd escape... eventually... didn't I? It's like Bluefalcon used to say... 'Never give up. Never... surrender.'" -- Blackskull to Gold, shortly after escaping from a dimensional rift.'' Trivia *Had Ford's attack successfully killed him, Blackskull would have been the second Liberty Leader to die. *Blackskull's primary rivals within the ranks of the Shadow Admins are Joker, due to their opposite type choices, and Bounty. While the reason for the latter is not currently known, it has been strongly implied by Bounty's and Blackskull's main introductions, in which they almost immediately engaged in battle, as well as the fact that Bounty was unwilling to negotiate with him despite later doing so with Goldhawk. * Category:Trainers Category:Team Liberty Members Category:Team Liberty Leaders